


Vox Draconica

by ashtopop



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtopop/pseuds/ashtopop
Summary: New world, same friends, more dragons.Vox Machina reimagined in Thedas.





	1. Vox Machina

**Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III** is the heir to the seat of Whitestone in the Anderfels that was, until recently, held by two Magisters from Tevinter of exactly the type horror stories are told. Percy himself didn’t know he had magic until after his family fell, and now hides it to maintain his claim to the regained lordship. The rage demon Orthax once stalked him as he walked the fade at night, and by day he uses his study of dwarven and Qunari engineering to construct handheld weaponry. Percy revels in the Game of the Orlesian court, but Diplomacy is just another weapon in his arsenal.

 **Keyleth** is a Dalish first establishing connections between far flung clans before the next Arlathvhen, when she is to become Keeper of Clan Ashari. Her vallaslin is that of Ghilan’nain, keeper of halla, but she herself is unsure of the place of gods in her and her people’s future. Her magic the primal, natural magic that comes with innate, unstructured ability without arcane rigor. She weeps for the charred remnants of Clan Pyrah in the north, more casualties in the ongoing struggle to maintain elvhen heritage.

 **Scanlan Shorthalt** is a traveling bard who—he swears—once travelled with the Hero of Ferelden. At home in taverns and luxurious homes alike, Scanlan Shorthalt is exactly the kind of surface dwarf you want on your side. While part of the Artisan Caste himself, his affair with a casteless woman ended poorly for their child, who inherited the lowest strata as per her gender. She once sought vengeance against her father, who she thought abandoned her mother and her to dust town and begging, but begins to change her mind when she finds him on the surface.

 **Pike Trickfoot** is a spirit healer and arcane warrior, attuned to her spirit of faith as much as she is shifts on the battlefield. While she worships Andraste and wears her symbol at her neck, the Chantry would consider her an apostate… an abomination who rose from the dead. The spirit within her allows her to spectrally project herself to her allies, but only where the veil is thin.

 **Vax’ildan and Vex’ahlia** are elf-blooded twins of a Bann, looked down upon for their heritage even after receiving all of the education befitting noble children. They were plucked from the alienage by their father just before it was purged by another noble. Their mother was not so lucky. They blame Bann Syldor for his supposed rescue and his treatment of their mother. Just before leaving her makeshift home with the Bann as a teen, Vex stumbled upon a Mabari puppy—a runt she named Trinket and watched grow into a big, happy, affectionate dog. The twins find allies and a common cause with Red Jenny, frequently finding the solution to little peoples’ problems is “arrows” or “dagger, dagger, dagger.“

 **Grog Strongjaw**  is an Avvar warrior from the Frostback Mountains, warpaint smeared across his chest and a snarl on his face. While the fighting tradition of berserkers, who hone rage and pain in equal measure, began in Orzammar’s warrior caste, those techniques were passed to the Avvar barbarians Grog descended from. Avvar put loyalty to the hold before blood, so Grog’s blooded with his clan’s thane, Kevdak, has put a strain on any interactions he might have with other Avvar, but his legendmark, “strongjaw,” remains. Grog’s new hold is Greyskull Keep, and his new blood is Vox Machina.


	2. NPCs

**Lady Kima** is a Knight-Captain of the Templar order in the religious Val Royeaux’s notorious White Spire. While she believes in the Maker and in the Chantry’s principals her faith in her order is tested by their inaction and bureaucracy.

**Allura Vysoren** is a former First Enchanter from the fallen Circle of Emon, placed high in the College of Enchanters. After the events of the Conclave, Allura attempted to save the knowledge and archives kept in the Circle’s books, but was unable to save the many of the well-meaning, high ranking members of other factions, including Uriel Tal’Dorei, Grand Enchanter of the Thedas Circles of Magi. She now keeps company with the apostate Drake Thunderbrand, whose grasp of elemental energy is authentic and wholly different from Circle learning.

**Shaun Gilmore** is a powerful kalna and deshyr of the Dwarven Merchants’ Guild, who uses his semi-respectable, mostly official connections across the social hierarchies of Thedas to secure fine dwarven crafts direct from Orzammar, high quality enchanted items. Gilmore employed a number of mages-on-loan from the nearby Circle, but when the Circle fell each had mysteriously slipped away before the Templars came. As a portion of Gilmore’s trade depends on the ongoing lyrium trade between Orzammar and the Circle/Chantry infrastructure, the recent attacks at the Conclave have left him in a state of financial decline.

**Garmelie** _appears_ to be a reluctantly helpful, whimsical spirit of curiosity. While easily frightened and terribly light-fingered, Garmelie finds muses for his immature caricatures in each subject that crosses his path in the Fade. His most recent fascination: Vox Machina. Garmelie is but one form of the greater spirit Artagan, whose true nature Vox Machina never truly figures out.

**Jarett** is a former (as much as anyone can be _former_ ) Antivan Crow. He never expected gainful employment, but nevertheless found it, or something like it, as head of the guard of Greyskull Keep. A master of crossbows and dueling, Jarett’s loyalty is won by coin and those who do not expect him to die in pursuit of his duties.

**Eskil Ryndarien** , first enchanter of the fallen circle of Westeruun, is a mage of immense talent. Once part of the Aequitarian group the Arcana Pansophical, his alignment has since shifted away. The Realmseer has experience reversing the effects of blood magic, including extracting the proto-phylactery from Grog’s chest, and currently devotes his attention to the magical anomaly under Whitestone: a breach in the Fade.

**Asum Emring** has always had a knack for stealth and reconnaissance most recently put to use in service of his friends in the Ivory Tower, the home of Emon’s circle. Since the events of the Conclave, Asum has dedicated his time to ensuring the basic needs of survivors are met, whether by hunting or tugging on political connections.


	3. Guests and Prior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for episodes to 64.

**Lillith Daturai** is an escaped saarebas who is ever vigilant against the threat of her former Arvaarad masters, who have sworn to hunt her down despite growing up together. A mage of considerable power, Lillith has training in the Nevarran school of necromancy and maintains a close relationship with Zahra, another tal’vashoth.

Naïve and socially awkward, **Lyra** comes from a wealthy, noble family, but spent much of her formative years in a Circle. Thrust into the world by the events of the last few years of the Dragon Age, Lyra came to live with her uncle, a trade ambassador from the Free Marches.

**Kashaw Vesh** is an unwilling priest of the Tevene Old God Andoral, whom he saw in dreams from a young age. As a Dreamer, Kashaw’s magic is highly valued in Tevinter, but he has cast aside the darker practices of his society and god in favor of the balancing light of healing. While currently working for the mercenary band the Slayer’s Take, Kashaw is a steadfast ally who wields both sharp wit and devastating magic.

**Gern Blanston** is a mortalitasi from Nevarra who dabbles in candles, which he insists are of much use in the dark Grand Necropolis. Distantly related to the Pentaghast family, as so many are, Gern is considered somewhat eccentric—in part due to the names he grants his raised dead.

**Zahra Hydris** is a tal’vashoth from Rivain who practices Rivaini hedge witchery, flirting with spirits and possession as easily as she does people. As the Rivaini are a traditionally matriarchal people, Zahra plays an important role in protecting her community against incursions both natural and manmade. Kashaw and Zahra struck up an unlikely alliance, Tevinter and tal’vashoth, while they both made their escapes from their respective nations. Zahra and Kashaw’s friendship is forged in fire and bone-deep.

**Garthok** is a member of the same Coterie Vax indentured himself to, gaining entrance to the city at the expense of one year of his life. Garthok, however, is a loyal—if low-ranking—member of the Coterie, who have their claws in every level of city governance and trade. 

**Shale** has seen many winters, but none so deep and cold as the attempt to raise Hakkon Wintersbreath in the Frostback Basin. An avvar who carries a staff in the style of Tyrdda Bright-Axe, Shale was an Elder of the late Stormhold tribe who now wanders—slowly—to find a new home amongst the other avvar tribes.

**Kerrek** is a pillar the Redcliffe community, whose aid was invaluable as they rebuilt following the Blight. A blacksmith by trade, Kerrek is a devout man.

**Thorbir** was, until recently, a member of the cutthroat dwarven crime syndicate called the Carta. Now a member of the Slayer’s Take mercenaries, Thorbir’s blunt, abrasive personality has not been dulled by his time on the surface. Thorbir’s young daughter still resides in Orzammar, and he often sends her small presents from his travels and contracts. Anyone who knows him would recommend a game of Wicked Grace, which he loses at with tragically comic regularity.

**Tiberius Stormwind** was an Altus from Tevinter, in line for his father’s seat in the Magisterium once he came of age. Magic, to him, was ever present and a thing of convenience, as he was a prodigal talent who easily attained high rank in the most powerful circles of Tevinter. Tiberius insisted suspicion about him and his countrymen was unfounded, yet had no qualms about using every ability at his disposal. Blood magic was just another tool of social climbing and protecting oneself, and he protected his country and countrymen against Qunari incursion to the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @ considermehacked on tumblr


End file.
